Hey, Why don't you kiss her, Brother?
by WritingForMuffins
Summary: The car accident of his parents left a 16 year old Naruto to take care of his little siblings. Three years later, work, two 3 year olds, and keeping the family together have allowed him little time for romance. Yet, when his cousin Ino recommends a lavender-eyed friend as a babysitter, whats a guy to do? AU, NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! How are you all? I should **_**really**_** be working on the next chapter of Team Sin, but I got this plot bunny at school a couple days ago, and I just had to type it. Update dates for this will be kinda random, but expect a chapter once a week.**

**Reviews, faves, and follows are appreciated!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I DON'T OWN Naruto. I probably would have put in a bit more romance, but alas. Its kinda hard to do when the main character has about as much romance skills as a rock…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Why don't you kiss her, Brother?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As a senior in High School, Ino Yamanaka had plenty of free time. Her Friday nights had been reserved for sleepovers and hanging with her friends, and tonight was no different. Currently, she was lying on her queen size bed, listening to the round of giggles erupting from the girls surrounding her. Despite 2 of them being older than she was, they were all still quite silly.

"I still can't believe you said that to him, Tenny."

Said brunette just shrugged, obviously not caring either way. It had been asked by the pinkette lying on the ground beside her, who was currently wiping the remaining tears from her jade eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me, Sakura. He often deserves it. I mean, I really love your cousin, Hinata, but sometimes I wonder how he got that stick stuck up his ass."

TenTen turned her chocolate eye's to the blushing lavender eyed girl, who seemed to have taken no offense to her friend's statement.

"I really don't see how you all manage to get into this much trouble without me."

The remaining girl, Temari, was idly playing with her dust blond ponytails. She, along with TenTen, were a year older than the others, they only got to hear accounts of the others when they saw them.

"It's not all that interesting, Tem. I'm sure you and Shika have plenty of fun without us."

Ino replied flippantly, running her fingers through her platinum blond hair. Outside, she could hear the storm that was currently raging, the thunder echoing in the background. Stretching for a moment, she leaped off her bed.

"Anyone else want something to drink, cause I could r_eally_ go for some hot cocoa right now."

Taking a chorus of answers from the lounging girls, she leisurely slouched out of her bedroom. Despite the fact it was only 5 in the evening, the storm made it seem much darker. That and the eerie quiet of the house was kinda creeping her out a bit. Her mother and father had taken her little brother out for his birthday, and wouldn't be back until later in the night. For now, it was just her and her best friends.

Idly placing the teakettle on the stove, she rummaged through the cabinets for the cocoa powder and the tray of mugs. Though, the sudden ringing of her phone caused the bow of hot chocolate to go flying across the counter. Retrieving it, she hastily pulled her phone from her pocket, taking a quick peek at the caller id.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"Hello?" She answered, placing the cell between her neck and shoulder blade. She balanced the mugs in her hand, carefully pouring the steaming water into the mugs.

"_Ino-Chan? Uh, I'm really sorry for this, but would it be possible for you to watch Mito and Kurama tonight? I know Uncle Inoichi and Aunt Mebuki are out-"_

She heard something crash in the background, and cries of 'No, Mito!'

"_Um, it's okay if you can't. I could probably call and ask Sasuke…"_

"No, it wouldn't be too much trouble. I've got the girls over, but they probably don't mind. Right?"

With the tray of cocoa in her hands, she slithered back into her room, the lounging girls looking at her questioningly. Ino winked at them, returning to her conversation and the pandemonium on the other side of the line.

"_Oh, you're a lifesaver Ino-chan. We'll be there in a bit. Thanks again, no, Kurama-!"_

The phone cut off, and she tossed it onto her violet comforter. Taking a quick sip of her own frothy beverage, she returned to her friends.

"Looks like our plans have changed for the night, ladies."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kurama, what have I told you about getting into my ramen?"

For the most part, Uzumaki Naruto loved his little siblings. They were both small, adorable, and chick magnets, who for the most part did no wrong. They were definitely the most well behaved 3 year olds he had ever seen.

On the street, he was often asked whether or not they were his own children, but he just gave the questioners a sheepish no. It had been a little over a year ago when his parents had been killed in a car accident, and he had just turned 18. With some help from his god parents, his aunt, and his uncle, he had managed to keep custody of the twins. It had put his own plans for college and such on the backburner, but he would do anything for the adorable redheads.

The two of them were sweethearts, and for the most part, looked nothing like him. Their only similar features were the startling blue eyes that they had received from their father. Kurama, the boy, was older than his sister Mito by a couple minutes. His hair had been brushed, put into his favorite blue overalls, and put into the car seat. His sister had received the same treatment, her own red hair pulled into two ponytails.

Pulling out of the driveway, he glared at the flashes of lightning moving across the sky. The worst part was the rain, and it was the main reason he had been called into work. It seemed rain made more people order food, and could be a real help to businesses. He worked at a popular diner called Ichiraku's that served his favorite type of ramen. He didn't know how long he would be there, but he didn't want to burden his cousin for too long. Normally he would have Iruka and Anko watch them, but they were out for the weekend. He also hated giving them to Sasuke, because while he was his best friend, he had about as many emotions as a rock. That and he definitely wasn't a fan favorite among children.

Back on the road, he could see his cousin's house come into view, and parked under the garage. Unhooking Mito and Kurama, he handed them the umbrella, and retrieved their stay along bag from the backseat. He knocked on the door, shielding the little ones from the blunt of the rainstorm.

"Oh, come in, don't get cold!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ino answered the door when she heard the knock, ushering her family inside. Naruto's blond hair was slick with rain, but he had an orange poncho to cover his work uniform. His tan face had a grin on it as usual.

"Thank you so much, Ino." Naruto said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oi, I know you!"

Behind Ino was the gaggle of girls, and the speaker had been Temari.

"You had Hatake for homeroom last year, right? You're a lucky bas-" she almost said bastard, but cut off as one glare and two sets of innocent blue orbs settled on her, "…duck. I heard he was the laziest teacher. I was stuck in Maito."

The room's inhabitants shared and involuntary shudder, all of them knowing how much torture it was to have to deal with the eccentric man on a daily basis. Naruto gave her an apologetic smile, before squatting down on his knee's to meet the twin's eye level.

"You" He poked Mito on the nose, "And you", giving the same treatment to Kurama, "Are going to be angels for Ino-Nee, right?"

They busted out in giggles, and Naruto flashed them a grin. He gave them both a hug and a kiss on the head.

"I love you both _sooooo_ much, okay?"

"Nuh uh, we wuv you more!"

"Yeah!"

Giving them both one more spine crushing hug, he stood back up and handed Ino their bag. Giving her a quick hug as well, flashing the remaining girls a wave, and he was out the door.

Grinning, Ino turned back to her friends.

"He's hot, I know, right? If only he wasn't my cousin." She put a pout on her face for effort, watching her friend's faces turn to shock.

"I-Ino, don't talk like that!"

Hinata stuttered, blushing madly. She had to say, Naruto was indeed quite nice, cute as well, and amazing with children. He was the whole package!

"Ino-Nee, what does hot mean?"

"Yeah, bwover isn't hot!"

"Uh, nothing Kurama, Mito! Let's watch a movie, okay?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Naruto got off of work, it was well past 11. He was just glad he hadn't been a driver, working in the kitchen was stressful enough. It seemed to have been a quite bust night, and he hated to have burdened Ino with the little ones for so long. He would have to pay her next time he got his paycheck. Thankfully though, by the time he pulled into the driveway the rain had reduced to a light drizzle. He knocked on the front door lightly, and His cousin answered the door once more, a tired smile on her face.

"How were they?" He asked, after being ushered inside. They were both asleep on the couch, snuggled together with their large stuffed toads Bunta and Kichi.

"Angels, just like you said. I gave them some chicken nuggets for dinner, and they colored with crayons for most of the time. I swear, you pack everything when you send these two places!"

She really wasn't underestimating when she said that. They both had a change of clothing, crayons and coloring books, multiple movies, some toys, and of course their toads. He even had included a list of allergies, medications they could and couldn't have, and a list of emergency contacts.

"Well, I want to take care of these guys. They barely remember Mom and Dad, and I want to make sure that they stay safe. If anything happened to them…"

The last bit was barely a whisper as he picked up the littered toys, stepping over the teenagers that had fallen asleep around the toddlers.

"Actually, my friend Hinata took care of them for the most part. If you ever need a babysitter, you should call her. She's a pro."

"A-a what?"

It seemed that the blunette was the only remaining one up from her friends, and had just stepped out of the shower. Mito had gotten ketchup in her hair, and she would rather not wake up smelling like tomatoes.

"Ah, I'm just telling Naruto what a great job you did with the kids. Right, Hina?"

Ino winked at her, and the girl just mumbled something about having plenty of experience.

"Well, thank you. Could I get your number in case I need a babysitter? It seems these guys really had fun."

Hinata blushed heavily at Naruto's offhanded comment as he picked up a sleeping Mito. Hinata picked up Kurama, at least to get his attention off of her.

"Oh, I'll give it to him. He pays well too, so you've got nothing to worry about, okay?"

Hinata knew that face of Ino's, something her friends had dubbed 'The Matchmaker'. Naruto had left for a moment to put the twins in the car, and returned a few minutes later.

"Sure, I would love to call you. If Ino-Chan here says you're good, you must be. I'll give you a call, alright?"

Taking the slip of paper that had been in Ino's hands, he waved a goodbye, flashing another grin at Hinata, and softly closed the front door behind him.

"Like I said earlier, hot, right? Don't worry Hina; I would love to have you as part of the family. Goodnight!"

She could hear Ino cackle down the hallway, and she stood flustered for a moment, wondering just what to say to that comment. He was cute, she had to say, but she had just met him! Yet, she found something about him so endearing. Shaking her head, she moved off to find her own sleeping bag. Maybe if she was lucky, he would need a babysitter sometime soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Driving home, Naruto fished in his pocket for a moment, checking that the slip of paper was still there. Indeed it was, the letters just able to see in the darkness.

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_762-9614_

_Ps. I saw you checking her out, Naruto! You can't fool the Matchmaker!_

_-:D_

He knew the implications behind his cousin's note, and he had to admit she was right. The lavender eyed girl was quite cute, the ever present blush and all. Maybe he would have her babysit some day instead of Iruka. She seemed quite good with Mito and Kurama, and that was always a plus.

"Bwo?"

Kurama had woken up, and was brushing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey there little man, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I liked her, Hina-Nee…"

With that thought, the boy drifted off again, putting a smile on Naruto's face. Kurama and Mito were typically closed around people, but they seemed to have liked Hinata a lot. Maybe he would use the number sooner than he thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh, 13 reviews! I am so glad you all like this so much. This chapter is kinda boring, fair warning. Next time is gonna be much more interesting.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Naruto, sadly. I would have added more depth to the Road To Ninja Verse. (I can un-shamefully admit I almost cried at the end!)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Why don't you Kiss her, Brother?"

Umino Iruka loved his job, every minute of it. It was a job that most people weren't cut out for, but he enjoyed it wholeheartedly. He had to say, though, running a daycare could be hard work. Yet, for him it wasn't.

He had originally gotten started watching the neighborhood kids for pocket change. But by the time he was out of high school, he was better versed in changing diapers and scrubbing crayons off the wall than anything else. In a way, it had sealed what his future profession was going to be.

Now, Konoha's Playground was one of the best known daycares in the city, and the small business had become his pride and joy. Maybe most men weren't made for this job, but hey, he wasn't most men. His job had given him some of his most important people.

One of his first customers was the Uzumaki-Namikaze family that had shown up one day with an adorable blond. Minato and Kushina were both specialists at the Konoha zoo, Kushina a fox specialist, and Minato an amphibian one. Soon, they had become a second family to him. He had even been named the godfather of their newest children, Mito and Kurama.

Iruka had also met his wife as a result. She had stormed into the daycare one day, asking (demanding) if there were any available positions. After conversing for a while, he discovered the women was a snake fanatic, and pointed him in the direction of the Konoha Zoo, assuring her that he had some contacts there. A couple years later, and he was happily married to Mitarashi Anko.

Despite the many things that had changed in the past year or so, everything was running quite well for him. He now watched his two godchildren on a daily basis (sometimes nightly as well) but it didn't bother him. He loved them both.

It was nearing 5 in the evening, and the workday was almost over. Mito and Kurama were some of the few remaining children, and were currently playing contentedly with blocks, every so often tossing their orange and blue toad plushies to knock down the castles they had constructed. He heard the bell attached to the door in the lobby ring, and left the kids with an attendant momentarily.

"Hey, they were good as always, right?"

The blond he thought of as a little brother was on time as usual, having gotten off his shift a couple of minutes ago. His once clean uniform was dirty and stained with various sauces and broths, and he smelled distinctly of ramen. Iruka just laughed, coming out from the back of the counter to give Naruto a hug.

"Of course they were. Hey, do you need me to watch the twins tomorrow night?"

The Uzumaki seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Nah, I've got it covered."

Iruka just gave him curious look, but didn't pry too much. In the meantime, an attendant had rallied the kids together, sending them out the once closed door with their matching blue and orange book bags. Naruto knelt down to give them both hugs, before taking one of their hands in his own.

"See you tomorrow, Iruka!"

"Yea, bye-bye Ru-Ru!"

"Bye!"

Maybe he would take his wife out tomorrow night; it had been a while since they had had a night off. With those thoughts in mind, he stormed back into the central room to break up whatever fight had been started in the time he had been away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alright guys, I've got to work tomorrow night."

"Oh. We gonna go to Ru-Ru's?"

"And Ko?"

The twins had been calling their godparents 'Ru-Ru' and 'Ko' for as long as he could remember. It was common for them to spend nights there, as Naruto couldn't always count on what his schedule said.

"Well, I was thinking about calling somebody else. Ru-Ru and Ko need breaks sometime, you know?"

The two redheads nodded with as much seriousness as a three year old could muster, making Naruto chuckle.

"Alright then. How about we ask Miss Hina to come over and play, okay?"

"Mkay!"

"I liked Miss Hina."

Naruto looked away from the rear view mirror, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I liked Miss Hina too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Naruto had changed out of his uniform and into something more casual, he sat both Kurama and Mito into their highchairs. Their eyes were glued to the TV, watching in amazement only a child possessed. He really wasn't paying attention to it, but he was pretty sure they were watching Kyuubi and Friends. A quick look at the screen verified his thoughts, and a fox was talking to what looked to be a tanuki. Setting Sippy-Cups next to them, he returned to the kitchen.

Pulling out a couple boxes and a few pots, he set to making something simple. Naruto really wasn't in the mood for cooking, and he knew that the twins would be happy with macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets. Setting the stove on, he pulled out his Cellphone from his pocket. Flipping through the contacts, he scrolled to the H section that he had updated earlier in the week. Hitting okay, he put the device between his ear and shoulder. It rang a few times, before a soft voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, Miss Hinata. It's Naruto, Ino's cousin?"

He heard a few shuffles on the other end of the phone, and used the period of silence to dump the pasta in the now boiling water.

"_Ah, Yes. Was there anything you needed, Naruto-San?"_

"Yeah, that's what I was calling about. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"_Ah, I believe so. Does this have to do with the twins?"_

"Yes, do you think you could watch them tomorrow night? It would be till about 10, 10:30 at the latest. I wouldn't want to burden you for too long."

He heard her chuckle, and he cracked a grin himself.

"_No, it should be no problem, I'm sure. Would you like to drop them off, or for me to come over?"_

"What's more convenient?"

"Ah, I would prefer to go to your house, I believe. It can be… hectic here some times."

Naruto silently cursed to himself; this was going to result in him having to clean. In the background, he heard Kurama shout about more apple juice, but paid him no mind for now.

"Alright, you need my address, I assume? 2448 Uzu Drive. I can see you at 5 tomorrow?

"_Of course, see you tomorrow then, Naruto-San."_

"You too, Miss Hina."

He closed the phone shut, returning to the dining room with plates of food and a new cup of juice. Placing the plates in front of the twins, he began to eat his own, idly paying attention to the singing animals in the background.

"We gonna see Miss Hina tomorrow?"

Mito's voice was obscured by macaroni, and she was once again making a mess with her ketchup. Naruto scolded her lightly for talking with food in her mouth, but nodded anyway. After that, he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. He was pleased to get to see her again, and so were the miniature redheads. Hopefully, she would be worth cleaning the house for. Glancing around the accumulating piles of crap, he shook his head. Hopefully.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Hinata's lavender Volkswagen Beetle pulled into his driveway, the house looked much more like a house, and much less like a pigsty. The telltale signs of children, such as random stuffed animals and crayon scribbles were still around, but it at least looked livable.

Naruto had made dinner for the twins a while ago (nothing involving ketchup this time, he decided), and they were in their room playing with building blocks. The doorbell rang, and he heard the pitter patter of their feet run down the hallway, and swing open the front door. Cries of 'Miss Hina' echoed through the hallway, and Naruto stifled a laugh, before joining them in the hallway.

Hinata still stood in the doorway, beaming down at the 3 year olds. The same blush from last week still graced her pale face, almost like it had been painted on a china doll. Other than that, she had on a pale green sweatshirt and blue jeans. He had to say, she looked quite adorable.

"Alright, I trust they'll be in capable hands?"

She nodded, her cheeks seeming to darken a bit.

"Y-yes, I think I'll be fine. They are both quite well behaved."

He nodded, before leaning down to give them both hugs.

"Be good, okay? Don't give the lovely Miss Hina too much trouble."

Standing back up, Naruto grabbed his car keys off the hook, and gave the even darker blunette a wink. With that, he was out the door. He just hoped things would go well on both ends.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When he returned that night, Naruto saw that the living room light was still on. It was about 10:15, so he was making reasonable time. Parking his car, he stepped out and unlocked the door. Peeking around the corner of the household, he saw the shy girl quietly reading a book. The house was quite tidy, and he was quite sure that it was cleaner than when he left earlier that evening. She looked so peaceful, he almost felt bad about calling out to her. Hinata looked up in surprise, clamping her book shut.

"Ah, Naruto-San, it's nice to see you. The twins were lovely."

Glancing around the room for a moment, he beamed back at her.

"That's good. It seems you've been busy, huh?"

He gestured to the room, and she began to twiddle her fingers.

"I thought I might as well clean up their mess, I suppose. It can't be easy, having to take care of small children."

Her voice had gotten quieter by the word, and was spoken with so much care, almost if she knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but I would never have let them go to someone else. They're my siblings, you know?"

Even though she only nodded, he was pretty sure the girl did.

"Well, Miss Hina, I often work this shift today. Do you mind making this a weekly thing?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a couple weeks, it was common for Hinata to spend Thursday nights in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. She grew closer to the twins, and after their first real conversation, the little awkwardness had dissolved between her and the blond. 'Miss Hina' had changed to Hinata when they talked, and the –San had been dropped from Naruto's name. Sometimes, she would stay later to simply talk. He was an amazing listener, just as she tried to be. She had really come to enjoy the job, almost where she felt bad accepting payments.

A few months later, and Naruto was enjoying one of his rare off days. Taking care of twins could be expensive, but his mind was on other things at the moment. The twins would be 4 in a couple days, and had taken the day off ro it. They were trying to make up their minds on what they wanted, and Naruto had put aside some money to buy them presents. Now all was left was for them to make up their minds.

"Bro?"

Kurama pulled on his pant leg, and Mito was standing behind him.

"You guys decided, huh?"

They both nodded, using as much seriousness as they could muster. But, it was broken by radiant grins.

"The Zoo!"

Naruto chewed it over for a moment. It had been a while since he had been there, but he knew the Konoha Zoo like the back of his hand. Many afternoons had been spent wandering his parent's offices, but they had been too young to remember.

"Oh, and something else too!"

He returned his attention back to the toddlers, this time it had been Mito who spoke.

"Miss Hina's gotta come too!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot, here is Ch. 3! I'm so glad you guys love this so much, and I've been getting tons of positive response. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, but I'm still getting used to writing conversations. I hope you all will bear with me.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I still don't own Naruto. If I did, you would be lucky to get stick figures every week… :'D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Why don't you kiss her, Brother?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the 8th of June, Naruto woke up earlier than normal, getting everything ready for a day out with the twins. School had just let out, and it was a Saturday; the park would be crammed. He had made some quick lunches the night before, and had called Anko about getting some tickets for a group of 4. It had been odd explaining to the twin's Godmother just why there would be an extra passenger, but he braved through it. She had hung up with a snarky comment about the zoo being a horrible first date, but the purple haired woman agreed anyway. Agreements had been made with Hinata as well, and she would be picked up on the way. The blond hoped she didn't have too much trouble explaining why she would be accompanying a teenager and 2 four year olds to the zoo.

Despite the fact that it was well before the twins normally got up (a glance of the clock said it to be 7:30), they had been up around the same time he had. Neither had had the patience to sleep in, preferring to bother him as he made breakfast instead. He had dressed them both, Mito in a light green sundress and Kurama in blue overalls, and had packed bags for both of them. Sunscreen, changes of clothes, and water bottles were a must, as well as various snacks for the two to munch on. The two birthday kids had been running around his feet all morning, asking about various animals. Mito kept asking about foxes, and Kurama wanted to see the frogs. Naruto answered them as patiently as he could, already feeling worn out.

By 8:30, Naruto pulled out of the driveway, both redheads strapped into their car seats. He sped through the morning Konoha traffic, listening to Mito and Kurama sing along to some song in the backseat. He knew vaguely where he was going, having looked up the Hyuuga household on his laptop earlier that morning, and hesitantly pulled into a driveway a couple minutes later. The house was bigger than his own, and a light cream colored. The roof was a brick red, and the curtains and front door had been colored in accordance. Placing his car into park, he told the twins to stay put, jogging up to the door. Rapping his knuckles against it, he waited.

Shuffling footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, and Naruto watched as it swung open. Rather than his company for the day, it had been answered by a much smaller girl, maybe 9 or 10. Her eyes were the same lavender as Hinata's, but rather than her sister's navy blue, her hair was a deep chestnut. She was quite lithe, and wore a bored expression. Vaguely, he recognized her from Hinata and his conversations.

"Um…" He started, not quite sure how to speak to the girl, "Hanabi, right?" He questioned, watching as she looked him over. Blue met lavender for the first time that morning, and he was surprised by the cold he saw.

"I don't like you."

Naruto blinked, slightly surprised by the girl's word choice, He was about to retort, but someone else answered first.

"Hanabi-Chan, please be nice to our guests!" Hinata's soft voice could be heard from a separate room, and she quickly made her way to the door, lightly scolding her younger sister. She wore a simple pale yellow T-shirt and blue jeans, as well as a purse slung over one shoulder and a straw colored sun hat on her head, Rather than wearing her navy blue hair down, she had opted to pull it into a messy bun at the back of her head. Naruto gave her a warm grin, inwardly smirking as a blush colored her porcelain cheeks.

"Bye, Hanabi-Chan!" Hinata skipped out the door past Naruto, but the little girl's glare never left him. With one last 'Hmph', she returned to the inside, slamming the door behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After they had departed from the Hyuuga household, Hinata tried her best to hide her blush. She had hoped that Hanabi would make a good impression on Naruto, but instead…

'_Oh Kami, I can't believe she did that!'_

Hanabi had always been a stoic girl, and their father's frozen attitude didn't really help things. Almost everyone in her household had turned into ice cubes after her mother died, except her. She was most like the woman, very shy and calm. Hiashi had been the one to drag her mother Michi out her shell, much like Naruto was doing to her. Speaking of the blond, she could hear him singing along to some children's song with the twins, something about skipping through a forest. To her, the boy was amazing. He was loud, boisterous, and happy, despite everything. She knew how much trouble it was for him to have to support himself, as well as his siblings. She respected him so much.

Ino had always bragged about her cousin, but Hinata had never met him before a few months ago. He had gone to Konoha High before his parent's accident, but had to transfer to Suna shortly after. It was closer to Iruka and Anko, and was more convenience for them.

"So, you ready for this?" Naruto had turned to face her, and she could feel the blush warming her face again. "I mean, it's just the zoo. But with these two…" Mito and Kurama continued caterwauling, oblivious to the conversation in the front seat.

"Anything can happen." She finished, a soft smile on her face. The whiskered teen gave her a trademark grin, before pulling sharply into the zoo parking lot. Cars had already filled the frontal parking spots, so he pulled into the closest available. The twins were screaming their shouts of joy, and Naruto chuckled as he began to remove the twins from the car. Both he and Hinata latched on to a small hand, fearing the excited toddlers would get any ideas.

From what Hinata could see, the woman described as the twin's godmother was already waiting for them, idly playing with a snake that had been wrapped around her shoulders. It was mostly red with black and white stripes, every so often flicking its tongue at frightened passersby. The purple haired woman paid the frightened no mind, eagerly searching the crowds for her guests. He face perked as she spotted the blond making his way through the crowd, finally making his way to the entrance. The blunette stayed back as Anko gave the Uzumaki-Namikaze hugs, all while juggling her reptilian companion. Finally, the woman zeroed in on Hinata, amber eyes looking the young woman over for a moment. Hinata shifted uncomfortably, until the woman finally responded.

Anko glanced at Hinata once more, before turning back to the blond. "Well, looks like you somehow managed to get a good one, brat." With that, the snake fanatic turned and walked away, cackling as she did it. The two young adults both sweat dropped, and the two toddlers stared, oblivious at what was going on.

"So, that was Anko…" Naruto chuckled nervously, a blush rising to his cheeks. Hinata just giggled, taking one of Kurama's hands and following after Anko. Glad she wasn't put off, Mito and her brother continued into the park as well.

Their first stop was the Reptile House, as Anko had to (begrudgingly) return the snake she had walked out with. His name was Chi, and was a domesticated king snake. He was also Anko's favorite, and it wasn't uncommon for her to walk out with him every once in a while. The group of 4 would be getting a tour from the woman, a birthday gift of sorts for the twins. Iruka had cake at home for later as well, but it was common for him to spoil the two, in Anko's opinion.

A look of awe had been on Mito and Kurama's faces as soon as they had walked into the park, trying desperately to pull their chaperones in the directions they wished. They had stopped protesting once they reached their godmother's department, and instead flocked to the numerous glass windows instead. Mito was now in her brother arms, so that she could see through the glass better, and Hinata had taken Kurama to one of the many guides in the large room, watching along with a crown of people as one of the workers displayed a baby crocodile. Anko had returned in the meantime, and dragged the group of 4 out of the building, ready to move onto the next attraction.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a long day in the Konoha Zoo, there were only 2 attractions that the group hadn't been to. Anko had departed earlier in the day at lunchtime, as she couldn't spend her whole work day off the clock. The two departments were relatively close to each other, but a sense of foreboding accompanied Naruto as he led the obviously tired redheads to the end of the park. He had offered to end the day early, but they were both immensely stubborn. Hinata had just giggled at that, saying they were like a certain blond she knew.

Hesitantly, he led the group into the fox exhibit. He had been anxious to enter, as many afternoons had been spent doing his homework in the company of the vulpine creatures as his mother cared for. He felt the same way about the amphibian house, as both his parents had been good at separate subjects.

"Nawuto…" Mito was getting whiny, and had begun to pull on his hand impatiently. Hinata had Kurama in her arms, and was looking at him worriedly. Cautiously, he took a step into the enclosure.

It had been a long time since he had been here, and it looked just like it had three years ago. The last time he had been here, it had been to clean out his mother's office, tears in his eyes. He almost jumped when Hinata gripped her hand in his, a soft smile on her face. Together, they walked to the cages, listening to Mito and Kurama's squeals of delight. He let them both go, preferring to stay behind with Hinata.

"Tough for you, I suppose?" The blunette had gotten good at guessing his thoughts, and he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, the last time I was here didn't end too well, you know?"

They watched in relative silence as the twins moved from pen to pen, watching the vulpine creatures run through their habitats. Naruto recognized many of them as they were the same animals he used to spend his afternoons with. Now, it was nice enough to watch his sibling enjoy the same creatures he did. His companion seemed to sense this as well.

_Maybe we should come back here more often, huh?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto took the same approach to the amphibian house as he did the foxes, and by the time it was 5, Hinata and he were lugging 2 tired four year olds back out to the car. It was much calmer now that the two were quiet, and they still had tomorrow to spend with the rest of the family. Their grandparents Jiraiya and Tsunade, as well as their Uncle Inoichi's family, would be over at Iruka and Anko's for cake and presents.

Since Hinata would be with her family (she felt rude imposing on a family event), she had given the two their presents earlier in the day: something of their choice from the gift shop. Mito had picked a stuffed fox (naming it Hina, which Hinata giggled at), and Kurama picked the largest lollipop he could find. Much to his annoyance, he wouldn't be allowed to open it till he got home. The car ride was much more peaceful than this morning, and the two young adults found themselves enjoying the comfortable silence. Eventually, it came to an end as Naruto pulled into the Hyuuga driveway once more. He parked the car, and the two stepped out quietly, not to disturb the sleeping passengers. Hinata thought they made an adorable scene; the two toddlers snuggled up between various stuffed animals.

Like any proper gentleman, Naruto walked her to the door, the two standing in silence for a moment.

"Thanks…" Naruto began, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Today would have been much harder without you. Who know what those two would have done." They both chuckled, imagining his suggestion.

"No, I enjoyed it. I enjoy spending time with you. A-and them, I-I mean…" Hinata's face began to heat up, stuttering over her mistake.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you about that…" She looked up to his face, and realized a blush was painting itself upon his cheeks as well. "Would, you like to do this again, sometime? I mean, just the two of us?"

Not trusting her voice at the moment, she simply nodded. His face lit up, and spread into a grin.

"Alright! See you Thursday, then!" She kept with a simple nod once more, and felt herself going lightheaded. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her small frame. She almost fainted, but managed to keep herself together long enough to hug him back.

_He's so…strong._

She almost complained when he let go, but refrained from doing so. Naruto gave her one last grin, before skipping back to his car. Hinata remained outside long enough to watch him pull away, before stepping into the house.

"I'm home!" Despite the fact people lived here, the house seemed as cold as ever. Her cousin returned from one of the back rooms of the house, looking at her disinterestedly. "Hinata, where have you been all day?"

Neji was much warmer than most Hyuuga, having been thawed out by his rather odd choice of best friend and girlfriend (Really, a green athletic freak and a lover of all pointy things? That didn't sound Hyuuga like at all.). For the most part, he actually cared about her wellbeing.

"Just a friend, Neji."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Naruto found himself laughing about something ro other with Iruka. Mito and Kurama were running around in their new outfits, courtesy of Uncle Inoichi and Aunt Hitomi. Ino approached him, having finished her conversation with Tsunade.

"So, how's Hinata working out?" She asked cheekily, giving him a wink. Immediately, the family surrounded him, all eager to ask about the mystery girl. A bit flustered, he took a sip of his drink, searching for what to say.

"She's the one from the Zoo, right? Kinda sucky first date, if you ask me…" "It wasn't a date, Anko!" He finally screamed, causing the small crowd to erupt into laughter.

"Really? 'Cause you two looked _pretty _chummy…" She shrugged, moving on to get something else to drink. Naruto felt his face heating up, but he managed to clear his throat.

"If you must know Ino, I did ask her out. We just haven't gone yet." An astonished look was on her face, and he managed to stick his tongue out at her. The other began peppering him for answers, and he could feel a headache coming on. Meanwhile, the twins were oblivious, happy enough with their own small world.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**See you all next week. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! I have no explanation for how late this is, so I will find a corner of shame to sit in. I do hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Also, 40 reviews?! Holy cheese biscuits, you guys rock!**

**Really, I am sorry though. School is reaching its end, and this will regularly update once I have a schedule filled with nothing, nothing, and more nothing. :D**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Why don't you kiss her brother?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Naruto sped through the typical Konoha evening traffic, his driving was a bit more reckless than usual; it was Tuesday, which left him little time to plan a date. It wasn't that he didn't know about Hinata, but he had little to no experience to when it came to dating. Kurama and Mito had been one of his main focuses during his high school life; he had had no time for girls.

So, he awkwardly walked into the daycare, ignoring the tinkling of the bell that hung on the door. One of the workers greeted him, before going into the back of the colorful building. The blond shifted awkwardly for a few minutes, deciding how exactly to start the conversation. Thankfully, Iruka saved him that discomfort, beaming at the teen and giving him a customary greeting hug. They chatted for a few moments, the older man sending Naruto odd looks.

"Something wrong, kiddo? I get off my shift in a few minutes; coffee?" Naruto shot him a thankful look, greeting the twins as they came out from the back. He supposed he could wait a few more minutes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You seem to be having quite a problem." Iruka stated, staring at the other male over his steaming cup. Naruto simply ran a hand through his blond locks, ignoring his own bitter beverage. "And yet, I don't see what the problem is."

"What? But, if I mess up…" The whiskered teen looked so distraught, Iruka almost laughed. Naruto had faced the death of his parents, the rest of his family, and raising two toddlers, and yet, was scared of not being able to impress a girl. He must really like her; otherwise, he wouldn't have lost his confidence. Iruka debated with himself for a moment, before taking another sip of his drink.

"What's her favorite food?"

"Cinnamon rolls."

"What does she like?"

"Um, classical music… flowers… uh…" Naruto rambled off for a moment, and Iruka hid a grin; the teen really had no idea what he was doing.

"Downtown Konoha has a Summer Festival going on right now. Get something to eat, go for a walk, and be you. _You'll be fine_." The brunette stressed the last line, watching as the gears turned in his adoptive little brother's head. Naruto shot him a thankful smile, hiding it behind his coffee.

"Though," Iruka stated, giving the teen a sly grin, "How you ever managed to get a girl to go on a date with you, I'll never know." The look of shock on Naruto's face was priceless, and he could hear the twins giggling beside them. They had both been given cups of chocolate milk, and had been content with them for the time being.

"You going with Miss Hina, Bwo?" Kurama inquired, refraining from downing his chocolate milk for the time being. His brother simply nodded, before the color drained from Naruto's face.

"Iruka, what am I going to wear?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata was quiet certain she was shaking in her shoes at this point. She was going out. _With Naruto_. The bluenette hadn't quiet believed it at first, but when Ino had called her Sunday afternoon, she realized Naruto had been truthful. He actually wanted to do something with her!

Ino had decided that important events such as this needed careful planning, and had therefore been at the Hyuuga household at noon, makeup bag in hand and Sakura in tow. Hinata had tried to convince her that she didn't need it, but neither female would have it. She would be at their mercy for the next few hours.

Though, she really did like what she would be wearing. They both had decided to leave Hinata's hair down, choosing something simple, yet adorable to wear. A simple gray top with a ribbon on the front, as well as a lighter gray jacket hugged her small frame. The look was finished with dark gray skinny jeans and gray kitten heels; she was so self conscious, it wasn't even funny. Yet, Ino and Sakura had been squealing the past hour about how cute she was; she supposed she couldn't look that bad.

Yet, even Hinata had to put her foot down sometimes. Both girls had been kicked out of the house by five (she was being picked up at six); as she wanted a little bit of time to stew by herself. She was excited, yet worried at the same time. What if he didn't see her like she saw him? Hinata had no problems admitting she was attracted to the blond teen, with his charming and caring personality. He was gorgeous, and it was amazing watching him care for Mito and Kurama. Yet, the reason she believed she was attracted to him was the fact she had been missing someone like him for so long.

Hinata had grown up used to cold words and harsh stares, whether from her father, cousin, or even her little sister. Her mother was her source of light, like a ray of sunshine in a dark room. When she died, so did the light. Neji had gotten kinder as time went on, but was still no replacement. Now, she had a new light; she just hoped it was here to stay.

"Hinata, what on Earth are you doing?" Stern faced as always, Hanabi peered into the bedroom, having been out with their father for most of the day. She hadn't seen the girls earlier, and for the most part, didn't really care.

"I'm going out, H-Hanabi. With a friend." She replied, trying her best to get rid of her stutter. It only came back when she was nervous, and was currently doing her best to push it back down.

"She wouldn't be dressed this nicely for a simple outing, would you?" Neji poked his head in the doorway as well, a smirk on his face. "Got a date, Hina?"

Fighting back a blush, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "And if I do?"

Silence rang through the room, and the last thing she heard was Neji's voice, still smirking. "Well, good for you." Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell, and the other two Hyuugas watched as Hinata jumped from her seat, purse in hand, and almost flew to the other room. Steadying herself, she opened the door, almost gasping at the teen in front of her.

Naruto grinned at her slightly, rubbing the back of his head with a tan hand. Instead of the work uniform she normally saw him in, he had a slightly unbuttoned white shirt, simple blue jeans, and a black jacket. This time, the blunette couldn't suppress her blush.

"Wait, Naruto, right?" Neji decided he needed to say hello as well, and recognition flashed through the blonds' clear blue eyes.

"And you're Neji. You got stuck in Guy, right?" The elder Hyuuga simply scowled, nodding. "Thought so. I had Hatake." Awkwardly, Naruto shifted his attention to the smallest Hyuuga, giving the small girl a wave. "Nice to see you again, Hanabi."

And yet, much like last time, she glared at Naruto disapprovingly, before turning her hard gaze to her sister. "Father won't like this." And with that, she was gone, retreating to the darker depths of the house, leaving the three teens in silence.

"I'm r-really sorry about her, I mean-", Hinata began, but Naruto just brushed her off, before outstretching his arm, looping it through hers. Neji pushed Hinata out the door, slamming it after him. The two teens listened as he cackled from behind the door, before making their way to the car, before driving off in silence.

It wasn't an awkward silence, and it wasn't really even silence in the first place. Naruto hummed along to the radio, while Hinata watched the scenery pass by. She vaguely wondered where they were going, noticing the streets turn into the lively scenery of Downtown Konoha. Her date for the evening pulled aside by one of the streets, before stepping out, placing some change in the meter. Hinata giggled as he rushed to her side of the car, escorting her outside into the cool summer air.

"You r-really seem to know what you're doing." Hinata joked, watching the lively streets. Naruto simply shrugged, stuffing both hands in his pockets and chuckling.

"Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. I never had much time for romance with the twins, you know?" She simply nodded, never having been on many dates herself. The other girls had always gushed about their best dates and boyfriends, while she had simply nodded along with the others. They had tried to get the blunette to get hooked up at some point, but she had no interest in it. School work and home was enough drama for her; she saw no reason to add onto it. Now, she could finally relax a bit. Or, at least till college started in the fall.

"Alright, you hungry?" Naruto asked, and while she was about to say no, she was cut off by her own rumbling stomach. In the flurry of action with Ino and Sakura, she hadn't had time to grab a snack. Simply smiling, Naruto pulled her into one of the smaller coffee shops, asking her to find a table while he ordered. In no time, he returned with two cinnamon rolls and two cups of coffee. She blushed slightly, refraining from tearing into her own sticky bun.

"You…remembered?" She finally asked, pulling at her own roll, watching Naruto as he ate his own.

"Well, yeah. I listen to everything you say. What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" He joked, taking a sip of his coffee, before returning to his snack. Vaguely, Hinata felt her face heat up again, before taking a sip of her own beverage. It was just the way she liked it, and she could feel her belly growing warm. He really did remember everything.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is beautiful…" For one of the first times this evening, Naruto didn't hear the shy teen stutter, her voice filled with awe. He had to admit, flowers really weren't his thing, but his companion really seemed to enjoy them.

The entirety of the park had been completely remodeled, instead featuring various trees, bushes, statues, and bouquets. It wasn't even crowded, as it was a Tuesday, but there were enough people as it was summer. They stuck together, Naruto dwelling a bit behind Hinata as she gazed at the plants. The sun was setting, and the torches aligning the flower path were brightly lit, giving the walkway a soft glow. They walked in silence, as the blond didn't want to disturb her. But, it was Hinata who eventually broke the silence.

"My mother loved flowers…" She said softly, stopping to gaze sadly at a few beautiful bushes. "We came here all the time in the summer, but we haven't been since…" At this point, he took her hand in his own, provoking a squeak from the girl.

"I only have a small garden of my own. My own mother used to grow tomatoes in it. She hated the things, but Dad loved them; said they reminded them of her, with her hair and all…" He trailed off, a soft smile on his face. They had finally reached the end of the path, and they both stood in calm silence. Yet, it was rudely interrupted by the shrill ringing of Naruto's cell. It caused them both to jump, before Naruto reached in his pocket, answering the device with a blush across his face.

"Iruka, what's-"

Hinata watched as his face turned to shock, then fear. She had never seen it on him, and vaguely wondered what was going on.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He hung up, grabbing Hinata's hand and dashing away from the flowers. They returned to the car, before he pushed in the key, driving away from Downtown at a speed that she was sure was illegal.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Hinata finally asked fearfully, watching his face settle into a grimace.

"Iruka called, said he was at the hospital. He wouldn't say what happened, just that I had to get there as fast as I could…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wanting to keep his pace, Hinata sped down the stark white halls of the Konoha hospital, careful not to step on the blonds' heels. She had never seen him so afraid, but then again, if something like this ever happened to Hanabi… He thought trailed off, knowing she would be quiet frightened. Despite her coldness, Hanabi had been a very kind little girl at first, but had gotten colder over time. Looking at Mito was like watching a younger Hanabi.

"Miss, can you tell me the room where Uzumaki is staying?" Naruto quickly asked the receptionist, not really listening to the rest of the world. He caught on long enough to hear the room number, thanking her quickly and setting off down another hall. The walls soon changed to brighter colors, signifying the change to the pediatric ward. Room 215 came into view, and both teens had to resist from running, anxious to see what the children had gotten themselves into. Cautiously, they both poked their heads in the room.

Iruka was sitting with a teary Mito in his lap, while Kurama sat in the large hospital bed. He looked to have been crying also, but that wasn't what scared Naruto the most. The 5-year-old's left arm was wrapped in a very large cast, and Iruka was in the middle of giving him a scolding. When the room's inhabitants noticed the newcomers, they all stopped, Mito running to her big brother's side. Her tears started all over again, and the two teens had a difficult time making out her words. Naruto turned to Iruka, and he simply sighed.

"They decided to play a game while I was making dinner. Anko had to work late, and I wasn't watching. I put on the TV, but I guess it didn't work." Here, he sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "They started acting like animals, I think. Mito said something about them being foxes, and I think Kurama jumped off the kitchen table. I still have no idea why, though. I heard him scream, and came in there to Mito still on the table and Kurama crying on the floor."

Deciding they most likely got the idea form the zoo, Naruto calmed down Mito, before picking her up and setting her on her brother's bed. Hinata didn't really catch the rest, as Iruka stood up to leave, lightly tugging in her shirt as he left. She followed him out, watching as he looked back at the room fondly.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your night. I know Naruto worked hard on this…" Iruka apologized, but Hinata simply shook her head, blushing.

"N-no, this is much more important. We could always go again...i-if he wants to, I mean." She trailed off, and Iruka laughed.

"You know, I think you'll be good for Naruto and the twins." Iruka stated, staring her in the eyes. "Mito has never had a very big female in her life, as she lost her mother." Iruka chose not to mention Anko, knowing she wasn't exactly the best influence. "Plus, both the twins could use a big sister. That and I've never seen Naruto so happy when he talks about you. It's been so long since I've seen him so enthusiastic about something; he seems to really like you."

Hinata's blush got darker with every word, staining her porcelain skin crimson. She had resorted to gazing at the floor now, not wanting to meet the older man's eyes.

"He's been terribly alone since his parents died; he closed himself off, spending all of his time to those two. But, you managed to worm your way into their lives, and slowly into ours as well. I have to thank you for that."

They both gazed back at the hospital room, watching as Naruto enveloped the two children in a hug. Hinata swore she saw a tear go down his face; it was odd. He seemed so happy all the time, like he wouldn't worry about something like this. But, there he was, hugging the siblings like they would disappear if he let them go. Yet, maybe he believed they would, just like his parents.

"I think", Iruka finished, "With you around, those three are in good hands."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hours later, after Kurama had been checked out and Naruto had talked to the doctors, they steadily drove their way home. Mito and Kurama were both much quieter than normal, still scared from their hospital visit. Kurama was upset about his arm, deciding that it would be much harder to play with it. Mito thought it was cool, and had been saddened she didn't get one too. Now, all was left was to get Hinata back home. The last thing Naruto wanted today was a houseful of angry Hyuuga, after all.

As they pulled into the driveway, Naruto told the twins to stay put, before walking Hinata up to the door. They stood in silence for a moment, before Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry about this," He started, a blush settling lightly on his tan cheeks. "I know it wasn't the ideal date…"

"N-no, I understand completely. If something like that had happened to Hanabi, I don't know what I would have done. K-Kurama was quiet brave though." They both shared a laugh, but were interrupted. Mito could be heard calling from the car, causing Naruto to groan.

"Hold on a minute." He dashed back to the car, sticking his head in the rolled down window. Mito had unbuckled herself (he supposed Kurama would have as well if not for his arm) and was staring at Naruto confusedly.

"Mito, what?" He asked irritably. The little redhead put her hands on her hips, something she most likely got from Anko.

"Why don't you kiss her, brother?" Mito questioned, astonishing the blond. In the darkness, he could see Kurama nodding his head in the background, agreeing with her. "When you like a person, you kiss them, right?" Mito asked with as much cuteness as she could muster, causing Naruto to grin.

"You think I should?" He questioned, causing the two toddlers to nod their heads. Blinking, he turned back around, shakily making his way back to the front door. He wasn't going to lie; he really did like Hinata. She was an amazing listener, and had a wicked sense of humor if when he brought it out. He had thought about kissing her before, but wasn't all that experienced in these things. But if those two honestly believed he could do it… With one last shaky step, he made it back to Hinata.

"Sorry, Mito needed to tell me something." Naruto apologized, eliciting a giggle from Hinata. He was losing his confidence, and he was pretty sure he was blushing worse than Hinata on a bad day.

"A-re you alright? What did she need?" She finally questioned him. Sucking up his last remaining confidence, he calmed his shaking hands.

"She told me to do this."

Quickly, he swooped down, capturing her lips on his own. The kiss was short and chaste, Naruto pushing his lips against hers for only a few seconds, pulling away before Hinata had any time to react. Hinata swore she had started seeing stars, and was doing anything in her power to not faint where she was standing. Both teen's faces were covered in a deep crimson, and Naruto had resorted to staring at his shoes. Finally, he started laughing, startling Hinata from her kiss-induced daze.

"Sorry 'bout that. But, who am I to deny Mito, you know?" That sent them both into peals of laughter, before Naruto enveloped her in a hug. "See you next Thursday, girlfriend? I-f you're willing to be my girlfriend, I mean." He finally got out, pulling away and causing Hinata to nod vigorously.

"I-I would love too. Goodbye, then?" Naruto nodded, waving to her one last time. The blunette watched as his car pulled out of the driveway, and he waved one last time. Turning around, Hinata walked inside the Hyuuga household, startlingly coming face to face with Hanabi.

"You know how late it is?" The smaller girl seethed. "Father was wondering about you." Normally, Hinata would be worried at the prospect of her father, but it didn't daunt her; she was still walking on air. Hinata would face him when the time came, but for now, she would enjoy her change in relationship. Walking away from the angry preteen, she pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing through contacts.

Moments later, squeals could be heard all through Konoha, erupting form the Yamanaka household.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**No, it's not the end, don't worry.**

**Thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews. Love you guys 3 See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! For starters, **

_**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry. **_**I really am. I procrastinated on this as much as possible, and that wasn't fair to you guys. Especially with all the positive feedback I'm getting. I'm thrilled you all like this story so much!**

**We're meeting two new characters this chapter, and I hope you like them. **_**Cause I do**_**. Also, Hanabi will get better over time, I promise.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

DISCLAIMER

I only own a couple posters and a game or two. Sorry, but these characters are just not mine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata woke later than usual one July morning, stretching slightly, before pushing back the covers on her bed. Like most days, she was quite pleased this morning, something that the whole Hyuuga household had been pondering. But what could she say? It had been a little over a month since her first date with Naruto, and their relationship had only gotten better. If she wasn't at home, Hinata could often be found in the Uzumaki household, simply talking with Naruto, or goofing off with the twins.

"G-good Morning." She greeted the rest of the household, but was slightly surprised to see only her father at the dining room table, newspaper in hand. He nodded at her, before returning to his reading.

"Where are the others?" Hinata finally asked, sitting down at the table, bowl of cereal in hand.

"Hanabi is spending the day with the Sarutobi household, and Neji is at work. It is, in fact, already past nine." Here, Hinata stopped, looking at her father with wide eyes. Already past nine?! She hadn't realized how late she had slept in, muttering a quiet apology.

"What have you been up to, Hinata? You've been going out frequently, and waking up later and later. Sakura and Ino know better than to keep you up too late. Are you hiding something?" Hiashi questioned, taking a sip of his coffee, before returning to the paper.

Blushing darkly at her father's implications, she knotted her hands together in her lap, causing her father to raise a thin eyebrow. "Neji has mentioned bits and pieces, but I understand it is about your babysitting job. Still, I insist that you do not stay out too late. You have no need for distractions." Hinata nodded, not showing her father her dismay. She hadn't thought her father would approve, so she shouldn't be too surprised. Finished with her meal, the teen excused herself from the table.

"And Hinata." Hiashi called, finally raising his pale eyes to meet hers. "It is not that I disapprove. Dinner arrangements can be made, but I wish to meet the boy that stole my daughter's heart." Hinata didn't see his smirk from behind the paper as he watched her eyes widen. Did she really think that she could keep something like this from him? She acted just how his wife used to. "I am under the impression that you have been with this boy for over a month, and yet, I know nothing about him."

"Naruto. I-I mean, is name is Uzumaki Naruto." Nodding in slight satisfaction, the Hyuuga watched his eldest daughter leave, blush still on her face. The name didn't ring any bells, but no matter. He would learn about this mystery boy soon enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mito, could you get the door, please!" Naruto called, still wrestling with the heaps of laundry piled around him. Kurama sat beside him, cast still on one arm. The small boy was having difficulty folding a pair of his brother's pants, and Naruto decided to let the boy struggle. Adding another shirt to the already growing pile, Naruto wondered who was at the door. The Uzumaki household hardly ever got any visitors besides close family, and they normally walked in unannounced. The only other person would be Hinata, and she (ever the sweetheart) always made sure to call first.

The blond heard Mito's excited shriek, turning around to watch her run into the living room, a tall male following behind her. Naruto grinned slightly, offering the other teen a wave.

"Been a while since you've been around, huh Sasuke?" The blond joked, returning to his folding. The raven cocked an eyebrow at Naruto, shaking his head and walking into the kitchen. He came back, glass of tea in hand, sitting down gracefully on the couch. Obsidian eyes roamed the room for a few seconds, before Sasuke finally returned his attention to his best friend.

"What the fudge, Dobe?" Sasuke, having been Naruto's best friend since childhood, knew better than swearing around the twins. "Since when have you been responsible? Doing laundry on time, actually having real food in your fridge, and your house is clean. _Clean_." Sasuke heard the blond mutter something under his breath for a few moments, random words the raven didn't quite understand.

"Does Sasuke know Miss Hina?" Kurama asked, blue eyes focused on his brother questioningly. Naruto cringed at Sasuke's surprised expression.

"Miss Hina? Mind explaining, Naruto?" Sasuke asked coolly, threatening tones lying underneath.

"Miss Hina is what these two call my girlfriend, Hinata." Silence rang through the room for a moment, before Sasuke laughed. Actually, honest to god _laughed_. The action surprised Naruto, and left him wondering just what happened to his best friend.

"Dobe managed to get a girl? Pretty surprising. She must either be pretty lame, or pretty desperate." Naruto ignored Sasuke's teasing tone, growling slightly. "Just messing. Still, how long have you liked this girl?"

Blushing, Naruto looked away slightly. "A couple months. It took 6 to actually ask her out, and I've been dating her for a month." He admitted, watching Sasuke nod. "She's one of Ino's friends, and I actually met her through a babysitting agreement. I needed someone to watch, since Iruka and Anko were out of town." Naruto paused, handing Mito her pile of clothes, whisking her off to put them away. "Hinata's incredibly sweet, and smart, and –"

"I get it, Dobe. You really like this girl." Sasuke chuckled at his friend's bashful expression, watching as he returned to folding laundry. "Itachi's party is coming up. You could bring a date for once, you know." Naruto contemplated Sasuke's suggestion for a moment. The elder Uchiha brother ran Sharingan Industries, one of the biggest law firms in Konoha. Once a year, Itachi held a business party; one Naruto was always dragged to, even if it was only to keep Sasuke company.

"Yeah, but what about you? Gonna be hopeless without your source of entertainment?" Naruto teased, causing Sasuke to scoff.

"I have to stay with Itachi the entire night. He says if I'm going to be his second, I need to look professional." Naruto nodded, standing and stretching his stiff joints. "You know, his offer is still open, Dobe."

"And you know I don't want to take it. Paperwork just isn't my kinda thing." Sasuke simple chuckled at his friend's quick response, but he supposed it made sense. Itachi had offered Naruto a job out of courtesy, but Naruto felt he had no place in law. As soon as the twins were old enough, he planned on going back into college anyway.

"So, what brought you into the neighborhood, Teme? You haven't been around in a while."

"I can't visit my best friend when I want?"

"Teme, you used to purposely stay away from me."

"And? Maybe I'm just over for old time's sake. Or, I just wanted to steal someone's couch, without having to listen to feuding businessmen." Of course, that was the real reason. Naruto knew the raven far too well, it seemed. Sasuke hated dealing with people, and the hoards of people that constantly filled the Uchiha offices couldn't be comfortable.

Finishing his tea, Sasuke returned the glass to the kitchen. Glancing back to the fridge, he was surprised at a picture he had missed the first time. Then again, with the collage that hung on it, he shouldn't have been surprised. There was a picture of the twins as newborns, as well as one of them being held by a younger Naruto. Pictures of Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato, as well as the Uminos, Yamanaka's, and even ones of Naruto and himself had been tacked to the aging machine for as long as Sasuke could remember. And now, a new one had been hung right in the middle, one of Naruto, the twins, and a girl the raven didn't recognize. She was definitely quite pretty, a laugh gracing her figures. If she had made the fridge, then the Dobe _really_ liked her.

When he returned to the living room, Naruto was closing the phone, a bit paler than usual.

"Hey, Sasuke…" The blond began, a sheepish expression gracing his features. "You mind watching the twins for a few hours?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For the most part, the Hyuuga household was much tenser than normal. It was highly uncommon for them to have dinner visitors, as the only one that ever came over was TenTen. Even she had accepted long ago that the household was cold, and always would be. Thawing out the cold household seemed like an impossible task.

Neji and Hinata scurried around the kitchen, pulling things out of the oven and stirring pots, only pausing occasionally to have something to drink. Hanabi had set the table (silently and as rudely as possible) and now sat silently, every so often fiddling with the buttons on her nice shirt. Hiashi was already seated as well, taking small sips of his coffee as he read the paper. And then, the whole household tensed, listening to the car motor that pulled into the driveway. Hinata rushed to the door, steadying herself with a few deep breaths, and opened it slowly.

Standing in the doorway was Naruto, wearing something similar to what he did on the date. He greeted her with a cheerful hello, giving her a simple peck on the cheek.

"Beautiful as always, Miss Hina." The blond commented playfully, using the name the twins called her. Hinata giggled slightly, doing her best to shake off the feelings of doubt still playing in her mind. As she walked him into the dining room, shaking off his coat, Naruto was able to get a good look at the interior of the Hyuuga household. There weren't many decorations, and many of the walls were painted light pastels, some even white. Yet, everything was very clean and orderly, Naruto doubted her would be able to find more than a few specks of dust.

"Father, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my father." Naruto bowed to the man politely, watching as Hiashi stood from his seat, walking over to the blond. Naruto extended his hand to the older man.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir. It's nice to meet you." Naruto was slightly surprised by the firm handshake he received in return, the older man looking him over approvingly.

"Hyuuga Hiashi. I am under the understanding you already know my nephew Neji, and my younger daughter Hanabi. I believe we will be seeing more of each other from now on." There was no malice in the man's tone as he spoke evenly, his lavender eyes meeting Naruto's deep blue. The teen nodded nodded before taking his seat next to Hinata.

Neji placed all the various bowls and plates, before taking his own seat next to Hanabi. At the head of the table sat Hiashi, looking over them all. Hanabi sat directly in front of Naruto, and the girl took no time in resuming her death glares. Hinata returned them, albeit with much less ferocity.

"What exactly do you plan to do in life, Uzumaki-Kun?" Hiashi asked. Naruto was thankful he had started the conversation, due to the pressing tension surrounding the table. He answered, ignoring the rude muttering coming from Hanabi.

"Just Naruto is fine, Hyuuga-San. I work full time at a diner, and am waiting to go back to college." The blond paused, taking a bite of his meal. It was a simple meal Hinata had made for him before, and she most likely made it due to his encouraging comments last time. "I met Hinata due to my cousin Ino, someone who I assume you are accustomed with."

Hiashi nodded. "Why wait? My daughter will be starting in the fall, keeping up with a part time job. She will continue to live here to lessen the expenses on renting her own dorm." Hiashi commented blandly, playing with his own meal. Naruto froze for a moment, lowering his eyes slightly. He had seen his girlfriend wince, but returned Hiashi's questioning gaze anyways.

"I'm in charge of my siblings, Mito and Kurama, due to the passing of my parents a couple years ago. Both are four, and will be starting school in the fall." He kept his voice even, taking a deep breath. It was odd to talk about his parents, as everyone he associated with already knew not to bring up the sore topic.

Hiashi looked mildly surprised. "You were able to gain custody? Quite impressive at your age. I assume the rest of the family helped with that endeavor." Hinata was glad to see her father impressed, something that was sure to win her boyfriend brownie points.

"What will you be going to school for?" Neji inquired, deciding to join the conversation.

"Honestly, when I was younger I wished to go into animal studies of some sort." Naruto began, thinking back to his parents. "My parents both held research positions at the Konoha Zoo. But, I decided I would rather go into teaching. I was often a guide in the exhibits my parents worked in, due to how much time I spent there. It may not be the nicest paying job, but it will always be needed, I suppose." It was odd, keeping up such formality. The last time Naruto had ever been to something so formal was when Iruka and Anko got married, and that was years ago. At his house, meals were quite loud and hectic, and a stark contrast to the cool Hyuuga household.

"Admirable. Hinata here wishes to go into a medical practice, preferably with young children. Due to her accomplishments in school, she has a scholarship and grants towards her schooling experience." Hiashi finished, smiling curtly at Naruto. "Though, I suppose you already knew that."

"Why are you all putting up with this imbecile?" For the first time that evening, Hanabi spoke, speaking with as much coldness as she could muster. "You could get someone much better than this idiot, perhaps someone without as much baggage? Why are we wasting our time with him?" The shocked faces of the teens stared at the young girl. Hiashi's eyes hardened and he opened his mouth to reprimand the girl, only to be beaten by Naruto.

"Hanabi-San, I have known your sister for over half a year now. If our friendship, which escalated into a relationship, bothered her, she could have ended our meetings a long time ago. Her life is her own to decide. Also, Mito and Kurama are my siblings, not _baggage_." Naruto spoke the last word with such venom; it startled the table, and apparently him as well. They all sat in silence for a moment, before the blond abruptly stood, bowing to the table's inhabitants. "I apologize for ruining your dinner, Hyuuga-San. I will take my leave."

"Naruto-"Hinata moved to leave, but was stopped by a glance from her father.

"I will take care of this one, Hinata. It is my own fault your sister's words escalated; I am surprised he didn't snap at her earlier." Slowly, the blunette sat back down, watching her father's retreating form.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Naruto-San, I believe an apology is in order." Hiashi managed to stop the blond halfway out the door, watching as the teen turned back around.

"It wasn't your fault, Hyuuga-San. I was completely out of bounds, snapping at your daughter." Hiashi simply shook his head at Naruto's apologetic tone.

"No, it is quite alright. It is not often she is put in her place, and had no right to speak to a guest like that." The elder Hyuuga beckoned to teh boy, asking him to follow. They trailed back into the living room, and out the back door. The sun had gone down long ago, but the porch lights illuminated the small backyard. They both stood in silence for a moment, before Hiashi turned back to the blond.

"I would not take my youngest daughter's words to heart. She has been spoiled her whole life after the passing of her mother. My own parents, as well as my wife's, have given her a bit of a superiority complex. As you can see, no one escapes her cruel words." Naruto seemed to understand, but still felt bad about the matter. "I approve of you and my daughter's relationship. Hinata has not been this happy in a long time. But-"He stepped closer to the blond, pointing a firm finger at Naruto's chest. "If you hurt my daughter, my nephew and I _will_ find you, and we _will_ hurt you. I pray it does not come to that."

Naruto nodded quickly, sweating at the elder Hyuuga's gaze. "Thank you, Hyuuga-San."

"Hiashi, Naruto-San. Just call me Hiashi."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto chatted with the Hyuuga's a bit longer, before bidding them goodbye, albeit not without his kiss. The tension had all but dissolved after Hanabi left the room, and he had soon been laughing with Neji like old friends. Yet, when he returned home, he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"It's not our fault, Naruto!"

"Yeah, we promise, big brother!"

Apparently, Sasuke had just about had it with the twins; he went off by himself, leaving them to watch cartoons. It looked as if he had started reading, but had fallen asleep halfway through. Of course, Mito and Kurama couldn't leave it at just that; Naruto was just glad the raven was a heavy sleeper. Sasuke now had a mustache, as well as other multi-colored scribbles adorning his porcelain skin.

"Get him a blanket, and go get in bed. Heaven knows I don't want to deal with a sleepy Sasuke _as well_ as a deranged one in the morning." Naruto whispered back, chuckling all the way out the room.

The next morning, a single shriek was heard all throughout the city of Konoha.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRATS! I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN I FIND YOU, **YOU'RE DEAD**!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Te he. I hope this won't take nearly as long next time. Once again, **_**sooooo**_** sorry.**

**Thanks for all faves, follows, views and reviews! You guys rock as always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they always make me smile!**

**Here is my next installment, and I'm sorry it took so long. I had a hard time getting this part of the story moving, but I hope you all enjoyed.**

-o-

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Naruto, but I DO own Mito and Kurama, or the child versions at least.

-o-

By the time August came around, Naruto found himself worrying more and more. Things around him were changing, definitely, and he wasn't sure he liked all the changes. For starters, the twins would be starting school. _Starting school._

His babies, his little brother and sister, would be starting _school._

Okay, maybe school was a kinda big word for Pre-K, but still. The blond was used to knowing what the twins were doing every hour of every day, and while he wouldn't have to pay as much for Day Care, it still scared him. Kurama and Mito, on the other hand, were absolutely thrilled. They couldn't wait to make new friends, and eagerly waited for August 19. By the time it did arrive, Naruto was scared out of his mind.

He had gotten the twins up early, giving both tired four year olds breakfast as he picked out their new clothes. Naruto had packed their school bags and lunch boxes the day before, so all he had to do this morning was get them dressed. After almost having a few incidents with Mito and her cereal milk, breakfast was put away, and Naruto found himself pacing his small family into the car, both kids dressed and ready for the day. Mito had her hair brushed and pulled into pigtails, and had a short sleeve purple dress. Kurama ran away from a comb, so his red locks were just as messy as usual, but begrudgingly put on his long sleeve purple shirt and blue overalls. Naruto found them both absolutely adorable, not that he would say it.

It didn't take long to drive to the Konoha Elementary school, and the blond grabbed both twins by the hand, leading them into the large tan and green building. Other parents and children of all ages were in the central room, and Naruto soon found a map of the school grounds. It only took a quick question to the office to find the Pre-K wing, one that had already been decorated with colorful banners and signs. The twin's classroom was just as cheerful, and lines of small children and parents already sat on the colorful carpet. The woman who looked to be the teacher smiled at Naruto and the twins brightly, her light brown hair swinging with every step and a clipboard in hand.

"Welcome to Pre-K, little ones! My name is Rin Nohara, but you can call me Miss Rin. Names, please?"

"Ah, Mito and Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto said, slightly surprised at the woman's cheerfulness. Her brown eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the last name, looking at Naruto a bit more closely.

"Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze was a good friend of mine. I had no idea he had any more children. I suppose I haven't kept in touch for a long time, though." She seemed a bit sad, but quickly shook it off, brightening again. "Now, you're welcome to stay with them on their first day, or you can leave them and pick them up when school is over, its up to you." Looking back down at his siblings, he decided it was best to stay for the day, even if it was more for his own comfort than theirs. He led them to their seats, and began to listen.

Miss Rin seemed to be quite knowledgeable, and managed to keep the children entertained while keeping the adults informed. One of the classroom assistants led the children outside for recess around ten, leaving the classroom full of adults. Naruto had to admit, it was a very comical sight; a room full of adults sitting in tiny child-sized colorful chairs. And then he remembered he was sitting on one as well.

"Now, does anyone have any other questions?" The teacher asked, calling to the adult's full attention Naruto only half listened to the other questions that were asked, finding most of them unimportant. Once she was done, the brunette dismissed them all. Some of the adults, like Naruto, chose to stay, but many left for work or home.

"Kid, aren't you a bit young to be a parent?" The blond turned towards a large man who was ignoring his embarrassed wife. Naruto simply smiled.

"I am, sir. I'm only 19. No, Mito and Kurama are my little siblings." He blinked a few times, the man's wife smiling at Naruto gently.

"Parents too busy then? That's very kind of you to do for your siblings. Oh, excuse me! My name is Shimura Kieko, and this is my husband Danzo." She pointed to the burly man beside her. "Our son Sai is starting today as well."

"Um, thank you, Shimura-san. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." He extended his hand, which was returned by the kind looking woman.

"I meant to ask you about that, Naruto-san. I've been out of state for school, and just recently returned. How are your parents doing?" Rin, who had been half-heartedly listening to the conversation chimed in. Naruto stared at her for a moment, awkwardly shifting in the plastic chair.

"Rin-san, my parents were killed in a car accident almost four years ago. I own custody of Mito and Kurama now." The teacher could only gape in shock, lifting a hand over her mouth.

"Oh...oh my. I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Rin apologized, and Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"You have full custody at such a young age?" Danzo asked, rejoining the conversation.

"Their godparents held custody until I was eighteen and were able to support both myself and the twins. They still help out a lot, though." Naruto said, blushing slightly. Rin apologized once more, returning to her desk.

"Well, I think we'll be seeing more of each other from now on, Naruto-san. Our charges seem to be good friends already." Keiko's assumption seemed true as the children returned inside form playing. A small black haired child seemed to be listening to Kurama and Mito, and both twins held one of his hands in their own. He seemed to be very shy, but the twin's energy levels made up for his lack of. "We only adopted Sai a couple months ago, and he's been terribly shy. I think they'll do him good."

-o-

When they returned home, Mito and Kurama simply couldn't stop talking. They rambled about recess and lunch and Sai, and about art class and music and everything else they had been told. Even as Naruto unlocked the front door they were talking. The blond was slightly surprised though when he saw Hinata on the couch. The lavender eye girl stiffened slightly as the twins ran towards her, latching onto her arms. And then proceeded to talk her ear off.

"You know" Naruto laughed, watching as his siblings talked. "Not that I'm at all unhappy to see you, but what brings you around to these parts?"

Finally able to unlatch the twins, Hinata smiled a bit bitterly. "Hanabi and Father got into a f-fight again. I didn't want to be dragged into it. I-I hope you d-don't mind me i-intruding." She stuttered, but Naruto simply laughed.

"I gave you the spare key for a reason, Hina. You're welcome over here any time." Naruto gave her a quick kiss, ignoring his siblings squeals of disgust. "But since you're here, have you eaten lunch yet?" Hinata shook her head, still blushing form the kiss. "Well then back in the car!"

"Naruto, I don't want you to spend money on me..."

"Its just lunch, Hina."

"Y-yes, but, I should still pay for some of it!"

"If you insist. But I'm covering us, and you can pay for the twins, okay?"

"Okay. A-and, thank you, Naruto-kun."

Mito and Kurama ignored their banter on the way to lunch, squealing in delight when the building was in sight. Ichiraku Ramen was a nice little family run business, specializing in ramen of course. It managed to keep up with he commercialized restaurants, and had only gotten bigger and bigger over the years. It was definitely an Uzumaki favorite, and Naruto's employee discount always helped.

"You know," Naruto asked as he stepped out of the car, unbuckling Kurama from his car seat. "How did you get to my house anyway? Your car wasn't in the driveway."

"A-ah, I asked Neji to drop m-me off. He was leaving anyway. I guess I wasn't really thinking..." The blond simply laughed, taking her hand in his own and walking into the restaurant. It wasn't too busy, the lunch rush having just finished. The brunette manning the counter looked up to call a greeting, but grinned instead once realizing who it was.

"Hey, I didn't know anyone actually comes here off shift. And you brought the minis!"

"Geez Kiba, calm down. But yeah, I actually like it here, unlike some people." Naruto joked, watching as Kiba came from behind the counter to hug the twins. "And, this is Hinata, mutt."

Kiba stared at her for a few moments, before grinning showing his canines and stretching his odd triangle tattoos. "Cool. So, what'll you guys be having?"

Naruto ordered himself a few bowls of miso, and one for Hinata as well. Kurama and Mito got kid meals, complete with beginner chopsticks. The twins doodled on coloring sheets as they waited for their food, both teens talking about their day.

"Hey, Naru?" Mito asked, never looking up from her coloring. "Sai-kun said that he was ad... adop... came from somewhere else."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Moms and Dads who don't have any kids will adopt kids who don't have moms and dads." Naruto clarified, watching as she nodded.

"What about us? Do we have a mommy and a daddy?" Blue eyes widened looking at the small girl. She didn't seem fazed, and now both twins were staring at him curiously. Naruto opened his mouth, but no sound came out; he honestly didn't know what to say.

"S-sometimes, Mommies and Daddies have t-to go away." Hinata said, looking at the twins sadly. Mito still looked confused.

"But, can't they come back?"

"No, s-sadly. My mommy had to go away too. "Hinata said. "But that's okay. I c-can still visit her, sometimes. And I'll a-always know she's here with me."

"Can we visit our mommy and daddy too?" Kurama asked, tilting his head to one side. Hinata was lost on this answer, looking at eh slightly dazed Naruto. Finally, he nodded smiling softly at the twins.

"I...suppose we could, if you guys wanted to."

"Can we go today, then? Please?" Both twins chorused, watching as Naruto once again nodded. Hinata could feel his hand once again tighten around hers, and looked at him worriedly. Any further questions were closed by the arrival of lunch, closing the mouths of both children.

-o-

It only took a little while to find the Konoha Cemetery. It was a huge plot of land that stretched for what looked lie miles, and a large tree stood directly in the center. Gravestones dotted the large patch of green, some simple, some elaborate. Naruto had asked if Hinata wanted to be dropped off first, but she decided against it. Something told her she wanted to there.

It did take a bit off walking to find the right headstones, though. Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had been buried next to each other, each grave something different. Mito and Kurama stared at the rocks for a moment, looking back up at Hinata and Naruto.

"What happened to them? Why are mommy and daddy rocks?" Kurama asked, causing Hinata to giggle slightly.

"They're not rocks, Kurama. The rocks are so people remember them. Mommy and daddy wanted these rocks here so that I could show you guys. It doesn't look like it, but mommy and daddy are here." Naruto said, kneeling on one knee and running a hand over one of the headstones.

"Mommy was pretty." Mito said, nodding seriously.

"How do you know that, Mito?" Naruto asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Cause she told me! She thinks I'm pretty, just like she was!"

"Daddy says I'm strong, just like he was." Kurama said, smiling at the rocks brightly. Blue eyes simply stared at hem both for a second, before Naruto smiled softly.

"Yeah, you guys are."

"M-Mito, Kurama, do you want t-to see my mommy?" Two choruses of 'yeah', and Hinata grabbed each of their hands, nodding once at Naruto. He simply gave her a thankful smile in return, watching as she walked away.

"Hey Mom, Dad." He began, once the others were out of earshot. "I'm sorry it's been so long, but Mito and Kurama can be handfuls." Here Naruto laughed. "I suppose I know what it was like for you guys to have me, but at least there was only one of me. Mito is just like you Mom, a little troublemaker. And Kurama is a lot calmer, like you Dad, but still joins his sister in terms of trouble. I..." Naruto paused, willing his tears to go away. "I think you'd be proud. I finished high school, and I found an amazing girl, you'd both love her! I'll go back to school at some point, but... I hope I'm raising the twins right. I know you'd be doing a much better job, but hey." He gave a shaky laugh, running his hand over the headstone one last time. "Thank you for watching me, both of you. I still miss you everyday. But, I think things are better, a lot better now. I love you both."

Finally, Naruto stood, wiping the dirt off of his hands and knees. He joined Hinata and the twins, giving her a weak smile in response to her soft one. Hand in hand, he listened to Mito again as they walked away from the cemetery.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Hm?"

"Mommy said we should go get ice cream."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah!"

"...well, I guess we'll just have to go get some ice cream."

-o-

**Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed, and see you all next time. (No, it's not over!)**

**Bye!**


End file.
